NEW LIFE-chapter1
by Azula 1229
Summary: what would happen if Bella Change her mind, she does not wanna marry Edward what happens when he dose't like the answer and bites Bella what will happen to Jacob? what will happen to Bella withe she wakes up with extraordinary powers and why its Leah helping her.


Chapter 1

Bella pov

"Jacob!, please don't go" I ran to catch up with Jacob long legs "For what i already hear what he say your gonna married him" he say looking at me with anger and hurt "It's better if i go maybe if I'm dead maybe your feelings would change maybe you'll admit you feel something for me….or just be forgotten forever". In that exact moment looking at him my heart crumble in my chest, "Kiss me Jacob" i beg him with a sad look, even tho he think i don't love him I do, I'm just too much of a coward, scared to tell him that I do love him, that those months that we spend together mentioned the world to me that he fix my heart, but I can't. How can I do it knowing that one day he will look at some other girl and forget about me. I'm not Leah I'm not strong enough if I got so depressing to the point of doing damage to myself thinking i was in love with Edward what would happen if Jacob it's gone of my life. I know what would happened I would die because I'm sure I could ever live without him, my best friend, my sun my Jacob and with in mind i would be greedy and give him my heart my soul in this kiss.

As Jacob kiss me kiss me i felt hole, it must sound ridiculous but it did. In those seconds I saw myself, outside a house 2 little boys running around and laughing and in my hands i saw a cute little baby girl that look exactly like me, I've never thought of having a family or getting married but with Jacob at my side i know i could had….a family. I laugh in my head what am i thinking, abandoning my father even if I'm not with Jake what would happen to Charlie if i change into a vampire. I could never see him again, I would have to fake my own death. Although my mother was not the greatest she has Phill but Charlie…. he has no one. No I can't merry Edward i have to tell him i need to break it up. I thought as Jake end our kiss, "I knew it, you love me Bells you do" "Jake, please" i beg " NO Bella for once in your life be honest with yourself" he say quietly as he touch my cheek "...yes, i do love you" i told him in a whisper looking down at the snow at my feet knowing that he could hear me the next thing i knew Jacob pick me up into one of his bear hugs laughing like a little kid. " i knew it Bells , my Bells" he said giving me a quick kiss " i could say or do anything else just keep looking at him with his goofy smile.

"I'll better get back to the pack, but don't worry someone will be with you in a few, ok?" Jacob told me before kissing me, "I love you" was the last word l huerd before he disappear down the woods and off my life. "Love" l heard the voice of Edward call me l heat it that nickname it made me feel old like we were not for the same time and in actuality we weren't he was stuck 100 years in the pass in a Victorian time where womans where submissive to the man and abay there rules, and that would not work for me, so lt's better if i tell him the truth now that we are alone "Edward…...we need to talk"

Edward pov

I could hear that mutt thought , the little jump in his head thinking that he won the love of my Bella, well he's clearly mistaken, She loves me till her dying breath…..even if i have to take it by force I smile to myself as i walk to my pure little Bella after i see that the mutt its away and see her in a deep thought. "Love" i call her but the emotion in her face tell me no good news " Edward i need to….i have to tell you" she fought with her own words "Bella, love its ok I know that that mutt made you kiss him and that you think I'm gonna get mad but no love,i know how sneaky he came be love, but after our wedding please try not to kiss no one" i told her. " No Edward I just want to tell you that…..i cant married you" she told me without looking my way and handling my mothers ring. I feel something snap inside me "no she's mine only mine, she loves me why is she saying this….that mutt, that had to be, but i dont care one way or another i was gonna keep my singer.

" No, Bella you said you were gonna married me and you will" l told her as l walk to her slowly " You can't make me marry you, i thought about it and even tho won't be with Jake i just can't abandon my dad i already did that once i won't do it again, and even though i love you I love Jacob even more" this got me furros "Isabella" i told her "you are mine do you understand that, you are mine Isabella, my singer" NO!" she cream as i smile, l always knew that deep inside she always love him the way she look at him the way she use to smile her whole world use to light up just by seen him and that made me hate him even more. " if i can't have you no nobody will" i told her taking a bite out of her. Her bood was the sweetes thing he has ever tasted he could feel her struggling under me like a wild animal the smell of her tears as the sound of her heart slowly giving in. Before hearing a growled coming from the woods

Jacobs pov

I start running to the woods after my kiss with Bella_**"I knew it, she love me,ME"**_ i scream in my head after l phace _"__**that's my boy**__"_-Quil scream "_**Yes Jacob"**_-Embry smile, "y_**eah yeah , she kiss you now and later on you'll get a kick in the balls**_ l could hear Paul _**"shut up"**_ Sam scream as love l see everybody _**"Seth can you go and keep an eye on Bella i don't trust that leech" **_"_**Sure thing Jake"**_ he told me with a smile "_**Wait a fucking minute Jacob"**_ we could all hear Leah's complain " _**why does my brother has to babysit the leech lover she already made her choice so leave my brother out of it"**_ she scream "_**Stop it Leah" **_Sam told her "_**we all need to be in sink with whatever its coming our way, so everybody to their position and Seth you go keep an eye on the girl"**_. I felt more relax as i saw him leave _**"if anything happens to my brother I'll kill ya Black**_" and like that at the end of woods we could see a group of "vampire or newborns" as the vamp Doc call them at list 30-40 and like that the fight started.

Not gonna lie the fight took a toll in all of us even to the Collens but to think that i could have almost die trying to protect Leah i am telling you that this is the first time I'm happy to be a wearwolf, even tho im in my bed will all this pain after he rearange all the bones back in place l can tell ya it hurt like a mother fucker the only thing making me indure this pain to see my Bella, "why hasen't Seth come back yet" was my last thought before whatever the doc gave me hit me.


End file.
